


Fruit Basket Alternatives

by DustToDust



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprisingly enough, Ivy didn't like getting fruit baskets as thank yous. Jason'd have to find something else to send her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Basket Alternatives

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing besides sex here.

Jason pauses in the doorway of his room, looking into the rest of his shitty apartment through dripping hair. His clothes are soaked and starting to chafe but he'd needed to douse himself in the shower before even thinking of taking his helmet off. It'd taken him two minutes to wash away the residue of Ivy's latest fun time pollen. Maybe a minute to walk to and from his even shittier bathroom with creaking, rusty pipes. So, he's been gone three minute tops.

Plenty of time for Red Robin to strip himself completely and sprawl out on Jason's broken couch. Naked and hard and fucking desperately up into his own fist. Body tense and shuddering with each thrust as he pants and moans like only the best whores do. Jason's either going to have to firebomb a few of Ivy's lesser known greenhouses or drop off a truckload of fertilizer for this. He's not entirely sure which reaction to go with yet.

While he's deciding, Tim freezes. Body going tenser and hand beating himself off wildly as he cries out. A thick spurt of come lands on his stomach and chest as his eyes clench shut and he _sobs_. Desperate, because it's so good. Anguished, because his dick is still hard and red in his hand.

"Jesus," Jason hisses as he leans against the door frame. The smell of sex and sweat slowly hitting him. Mixing with the sickly sweet scent of Ivy's pollen that's still smeared all over the Red Robin uniform. Not as potent with the distance, but still more than enough to make Jason lick his lips and eye the man on his couch. Writhing still and that's a damn good sight with the liquid sheen of sweat almost making Tim's pale skin glow.

Tim opens his eyes and locks onto Jason at the word. He moans. Helpless and pathetic sounding, but the way his hips twitch up as he starts to fuck his hand again makes Jason way too aware of the chaffing grip of his wet jeans. The hard lines of armor and the jock he wears under it. It gets tighter and more uncomfortable as Tim pants and stares him down. Blown eyes raking down Jason's body as he moans, "Jason, _please_."

Inappropriate boners for inappropriate people. Jason can give a fucking year long class on that shit. Either his mask isn't as air-tight as he'd like it to be, or the pollen from the Red Robin suit is getting to him. Jason likes those excuses and he's going to stick with them if anyone asks why he lets his soaked jacket drop and stalks towards the couch. "Yeah?"

Tim's beyond verbal, but he lets one leg slide off the couch and drags his free hand through the mess on his stomach. Gathering his own spunk on his fingers and trailing them down his body. Between his legs and behind his balls. Slick fingers disappearing and twisting into his ass way too damn easily.

" _Yes_ ," Jason's on the couch in a hot second. Kneeling between Tim's legs. Pushing, pulling until he's spread wide and Jason can see his fingers pushing in and pulling out. Can watch him finger himself and work his cock all at once. Jason runs a still gloved hand over the tense muscle of Tim's thigh, drawing a sigh out of him, and thumbs the sensitive skin behind his balls.

Tim nearly curls up into a ball and his dick spits out a weak stream of come as he shouts. Not even a damn minute after his first orgasm. Jason watches Tim thrash and his hand curl around his dick tight enough to hurt. If he's not hurting already from not getting enough, not getting what he needs.

Jason nearly destroys his belt, yanking it open and tugging at way too many constricting layers as he falls back on the couch. Planting his feet on the floor and lifting up just enough to push the armor aside, get the damn jock strap and cup off --and Jason breaths a thanks for the genius that came up with the easy snap buttons on the things-- and nearly looses his balance because Tim's up and _right_ there. Hovering with a hungry look that makes Jason lazily fist his dick.

"Come here," Jason doesn't do more than breath before Tim's in his lap. Knees pressing divots into the couch on either side of Jason's legs. A very intent and hot look in his eyes as he pushes Jason back into the worn padding. It's Tim's fingers that gather the last bit of come off his stomach and smear it over Jason's dick. Making him hiss at the feel of the callouses stroking him. Similar but so very different from his own.

Jason rolls up into that grip and sucks in a breath as Tim lightly runs his nails along the way too sensitive head of his dick. The burn he gets from that is too much, too good to be just him. And the aching need to get Tim spitted on his dick is just mindless enough for Jason to swear and pull Tim's hand away. He's not bad, but he's going to be wasting a couple days checking the filters on his mask now. "Fucking, Ivy."

"Rather not," Tim's voice is strained as he _rolls_ over Jason, wincing as he drags his still hard dick over Jason's shirt. Coherence stares back at Jason from behind the wall of horniness that's been in Tim's eyes since Ivy attacked.

Jason drags the head of his dick up into the crack of Tim's ass. Not sliding as smoothly as he could with only Tim's own come to slick the way, but it's enough. More than enough as the head of his dick catches Tim's hole, and Tim just _opens_ up around him. Jason doesn't have to do a damn thing else as Tim rears up and just sinks down on him with a relieved groan.

 _Jesus._ "Fuck!" Tim is tight as hell and Jason bucks up. Shoves his dick all the way into Tim. Moaning as Tim settles onto his lap. He's biting his lip, his eyes shut tight, and looks caught in the hellish divide between pleasure and pain. Jason grins at that look, it looks great on the bastard. He rolls his hips up. Already as deep as he can get with the position, but wanting to make Tim _feel_ it. Wanting Tim to feel _him_. "You're such a cockslut right now. Couldn't even wait to be opened fully before taking my cock, huh? Bet you're going to feel _this_ ," Jason grinds up in a sharp circle, pulling Tim down fully, "in you for weeks."

Tim's eyes are black and wrecked when they fly open. He shivers and moves with Jason. Rocking his hips incrementally. Working himself open even further with Jason's dick. Small, hurt noises drip from his mouth, but they're the best kind of hurt noises. The ones you make when it's so good it hurts. "Jason, I need-"

"Yeah, baby," Jason breathes, getting a grip on Tim's hips and dragging him up. Getting a few excruciating inches off his dick. Gripping tight enough to leave finger shaped bruises as he kept Tim up, not letting him move as Jason sucked a small bruise high on his throat. Tasting sweat and something tangy that Jason associates with Ivy before dismissing the thought to bite the spot. Just under Tim's jaw. Impossible to hide with clothing alone, and impossible to ignore. "I know what you need."

Tim nearly wails when Jason shoves him back down. Back arching and his fingers going from Jason's hands to his shoulders. "C'mon, baby, ride me. Take what you need," Jason moans as Tim moves. Needing little direction from Jason's hands to set a fast, and almost brutal pace.

Tim rocks back, angling himself, and cries out when he finds the right position. Jason grunts at the ripple that gets him as Tim _clenches_ and slides one hand back to support Tim's back. Get him to keep that angle and keep right on doing that, keep on moaning Jason's name.

"You're fucking gorgeous," Jason growls, mouth spilling bullshit words that he can't hold back. Not with prissy little Timothy Drake bouncing in his lap. Lips red and raw between his teeth as he throws his head back and _keens_ , his fingers digging their own bruises into Jason's shoulders. "Such a tight little ass, begging me to pound the hell outta it. You want that? You want my cock pounding you through the floor? Fuck, Tim!"

"Yes!" Tim says. Keening and yearning even as he _clenches_ down on Jason like a damn vise. His hands scrambling across Jason's shoulders, over his back. Constantly touching and moving. "Yes- Please, Jason! Please!"

"Fuck, you-" Jason holds Tim down on his dick and rolls. Spins them around to put Tim on his back and pulls his legs over Jason's shoulders. Bending him in half so he can really put his back into it. Jason snaps his hips forward. Fucking into Tim hard and fast enough to make the couch shudder with them. Make it squeal along the floor almost loud enough to drown Tim's _screams_ out as he comes almost immediately. 

Jason slams into Tim, fucks him right through it. Muffling his swears as he feels Tim clenching tight around his dick with everything he's got. Legs and arms pulling and yanking at Jason like he still can't get enough even as his dick falls limp and satisfied between them. Ivy's pollen burned out leaving Jason hanging onto Tim's thighs, pounding him into the cushions, and trying to chase out the little bit that'd gotten into his system.

"Jason," Tim gasps with each thrust and Jason buries his head in his shoulder. Teeth catching and worrying a fold of skin as Tim moans, "Jason, come on. Please Jason."

Jason grunts and thrusts in, deep as he can get, the room spinning out around him as he blows his damned mind out through his dick. Pressing Tim's sweaty, shaking body into the couch as Jason shivers apart above him, in him. Nearly blacking out as Tim clenches down and milks him dry. "Oh, fuck, Tim!"

There's a distant pounding and yelling that might or might not be in English, and Jason huffs out a laugh as he collapses on Tim. Not giving enough of a damn to try and figure out which neighbor he woke up this time. He lets himself relax and lets Tim hold him as his dick softens and slips out. "Hm, fertilizer, definitely," Jason mutters into Tim's neck.

"What?" Tim asks. Sounding dazed and not entirely there even as he starts to push Jason back. Shimmying under him in a way that Jason appreciates even though his dick stays limp. 

"Ivy doesn't do fruit baskets," Jason says as he pulls away. Getting off the couch and out of fist range before tucking himself back in. The _look_ on Tim's face as he gets it is delightfully pissy and promises bloody retribution. Always a good look on the fucker, but even more so when he's naked. "Don't think I've got anything to fit your skinny ass, but feel free to try," Jason grins and dodges a poorly thrown boot as he spins out the open window they'd come in through earlier. Sticking around just long enough to say, "I'd be more than happy to help out with round two if you'd prefer to try your suit out though."

Jason's well on his way to his secondary safe house, only a little pissed at how his pants chafe even more when he's commando, when the comm line in his ear hisses on. Tim's voice deceptively sweet against the rushing wind that indicates he's in the air and moving, "You're right, the one pair of ripped jeans and half a dozen greasy tanks tops you had didn't fit. So I had to improvise. Don't forget to buy yourself some new sheets in the morning, I doubt you'll want these ones back."

The line closes and Jason's seriously tempted to turn around and find out what Tim did to the soft blue flannel sheets, because his imagination can only come up with togas and Jason would actually pay good money to see someone swinging around Gotham in one of those. Jason's going to have to get Ivy the _really_ good kind of fertilizer.


End file.
